Enough Lana'ing Around
My third fanfiction. I expect comments. I would thank AnimationFan15 for giving me the title, "Enough Lana'ing Around", (It starts at daytime when Lincoln, Leni, Lisa, Luan, and Lucy are walking home from the zoo) LINCOLN: Man, the zoo was awesome! LENI: It is bro, it is! I love animals! LUAN: You said it, guys! Those monkeys was bananas! (The five of them laugh at Luan's joke) LUCY: The bat cave was cool. It was dark. LINCOLN: Its to bad Lana didn't come, she would love the reptile exhibit, due to her owning a lizard, a frog, and a snake. LISA: (stroking Lincoln head) Actually my white haired pupil, you gotten snakes and lizards correct for reptiles, but frogs are really amphibians, Lincoln. LINCOLN: Pfft, I know that. (The five of them stop in their tracks and jaw drops in shock to see the house covered in mud and vines) LINCOLN, LENI, LUCY, LISA, LUAN: LANA!! (They ran inside to see many frogs and lizards around the whole living room, there is mud throughout the whole upstairs, tools hanging from the ceiling, and snakes slithering on the banister, Lana walks to her siblings) LANA: Hey guys, what's new? (The five glare angrily at her; A hammer descends and hits Lincoln on his head, knocking him out) LANA: (confused) What? LENI: Can you explain for this?! (Lincoln gains consciousness as he holds his head in pain) LINCOLN: What happened? LANA: I brought a bunch of friends from the woods, I couldn't go to the zoo cause I'm grounded. LISA: Yeah. Mom is still mad about the snake tunnel prank. (Flashbacks to Rita is reading in her room, then a tunnel emerges and a plague of snakes popped out and infested her room) RITA: (furious) LANA LOUD! (Cuts back to the present) LANA: No biggie, our parents will never find out. (shows their parents behind her, crossed arms) LYNN SR: But, they did. And we extended your grounding. RITA: You need a role model, so you're gonna be spending your whole entire weekend with Lincoln. LINCOLN AND LANA: WHAT?! LINCOLN: I got a convention to go to! LANA: And I got stuff to built! LYNN SR: I don't care! Lincoln, since you her older brother, you had to be punished, too! LENI, LUAN, LISA, AND LUCY: That's unfair! RITA: You two will be going camping for the whole weekend till you two learn your lesson, that means no tools, no video games, no comics, no mud, and that also means no TV! (Both of them complain in anguish for that kind of punishment, the others walk in) LOLA: What happened? (Everybody points at Lana and Lola attacks her, which causes Lincoln to break them up) LYNN SR: As for the rest of you, you'll be cleaning the house for the whole weekend. (Everyone was outraged and attacked Lana, Lincoln facepalms in frustration) LYNN SR: You guys can get your stuff back after you clean the house. (Everyone groan in anger and was mad at Lana) THE NEXT DAY... (Lincoln is asleep in his room and Leni and Luan walk in his room to wake him up) LENI AND LUAN: Good morning, Lincoln. LINCOLN: (yawned) Good morning, girls. LUAN: Sorry you had to waste your weekend with Lana, for what she did. LENI: (with a plate in her hand) We made you waffles. LINCOLN: Thanks, girls. (He eats, a knock on the door is heard and it's revealed to be Lana) LANA: Hey, Linc. Ready to go? LINCOLN: Yeah. Just let me eat and get dressed. (Downstairs, Lincoln, fully dressed, walk downstairs with his backpack on and meets Lana, with her backpack, at the door) LINCOLN: (sighs) Let get this over with. I wonder how this goes. LANA: Maybe this could be a good chance to bond. LINCOLN: I hope so. (When the two about to leave, Leni and Luan appear to have backpacks as well, much to Lincoln and Lana's confusion) LANA: What gives? LUAN: Mom and Dad agreed that we can go too, we can't let you two go alone, it's too risky. LENI: Yeah. You'll get hurt if you guys go alone. LANA: Thanks, we appreciate that. Let's go. LINCOLN: Let's. (The four of them leave) TWENTY MINUTES LATER... (At the campgrounds, day, the four of them set their tents on the ground by using wooden stakes, there already a campfire set up and the four siblings all sit on logs) LINCOLN: Ahh, nature. Isn't it beautiful? (The others agreed) LINCOLN: Lets get off these logs. There hurting my bottom. LUAN: You said it, Lincoln. We should stop logging off! (The four laugh at Luan's joke and gotten up from their logs) LANA: You guys wanna go swimming? LUAN, LINCOLN, LENI: Yeah! (The four run from their campsite and to the lake) LATER... (It shows 4 porta potties near a lake, Leni comes out wearing her swimsuit, so is Luan as she comes out, and Lincoln as well) LINCOLN: Come on, Lana! (Finally, Lana comes out wearing her swimsuit and the four of them, sans Lincoln, jump in the water and having fun) LINCOLN: (about to cannonball) Here we go! LUCY: Hey Lincoln. (Lucy, in her swimsuit, suddenly appears and scares Lincoln, causing him to jump into the water) LANA: (laughs) Hah! That was awesome! LENI: Lucy, what are you doing here? LUCY: I was bored, so I sneak out. (She floats in the water next to Luan, Lincoln emerges from the water, a frog crawled out of his trunks and Lincoln throws it near a tree, which angers Lana, into throwing mud at his face) LINCOLN: What was that for?! LANA: Frog hater! LINCOLN: (angered) WHAT?! LANA: You harm an defenseless little frog! LINCOLN: I don't want it in my swimming trunks! LANA: That doesn't mean you throw it at a tree! LINCOLN I don't feel like swimming anymore. (Lincoln gotten out of the lake and walk back to his tent) LANA: (agitated) Me too. (She gotten out also; Lucy, Luan, and Leni look concerned at each other) LATER THAT NIGHT (Nighttime, Leni and Luan are in their tent, Lana and Lucy are in Lincoln's tent, and Lincoln, in his PJs, is not in his tent and staring at the starry sky, Lana, in her PJs, gotten out of Lincoln's tent and sit next to Lincoln) LANA: Hey Lincoln. I'm sorry for how I acted at the lake. LINCOLN: I'm sorry too, Lana. I didn't know frogs meant that much towards you. LANA: (put her arm around Lincoln) Well, it was you who made me a tomboy. You took me to the zoo when I was 3 years old. (Flashback to a 3 year old Lana and an 8 year old Lincoln is at the zoo, Lincoln takes Lana to the frog habitat) YOUNGER LANA: Froggy! YOUNGER LINCOLN: Yep! It's a frog. Let's go to the pig pen. (He took Lana to the pig pen to ride a on a pig, but she fell in the mud, which makes her happy; It cuts back towards the present when the two stare at the stars) LINCOLN: Huh. So that how. I remember how you fixed that fence with that saw I gave you. LANA: Yeah. Good times. LENI: (in her PJs) Hey guys, come to our tent. It looks cold out. LINCOLN: OK. LANA: Me too. LUCY: (in her PJs) Me three. LANA AND LINCOLN: AHH! LUCY: I forgot to bring a tent. LUAN: (in her PJs) Come to our tent. (The three ran to their tent and they sleep for the night) THE NEXT MORNING (The five of them are hiking on a mountain) LINCOLN: (with a walking stick) There is nothing like a good hike. LENI: Yeah it is, Lincoln. (The five reach a split path, one of the left and one of the right) LINCOLN: I'll take right. (He and Leni go the right path) LANA: I'll take left. (She and Luan go the left path, they left Lucy alone) LUCY: I'm alone. (Leni walks back, grabs Lucy's hand, and take her with them, on the left path, Lana and Luan walk on a rocky path full of trees) LANA: There is a lot of trees. LUAN: What type of tree fits in your hand? LANA: I dunno, a palm tree? LUAN: Yes! (Lana facepalms; On the right path, Lincoln, Lucy, and Leni walk on a grass path) LUCY: This isn't so bad. (Unfortunately, a thunderstorm occurs and the three run to a nearby cave, it's pitch back) LINCOLN: Lucy? Leni? LUCY: I'm here. LINCOLN: AHH! LENI: Lincoln? Where are you? LINCOLN: I'm here, Leni. I'll get a flashlight. (Lincoln turns on his flashlight and the three are grouped together, a bear is behind them, it roars) LINCOLN, LENI, LUCY: AHH! (The three screamed as they run out the cave and the bear gives chase) LINCOLN: Why didn't we go with Luan and Lana?! (Meanwhile, Luan and Lana still walking and hear the others screaming) LUAN: That sounds like Lincoln and the others! LANA: They're in trouble! Let's go! (The two run and find their siblings, the three sill run, Lincoln accidentally trips and Leni helps him up and sill running, the three reach a dead end) LINCOLN: Shoot, a dead end! LUCY: Good grief. (The bear reaches them and about to kill them, the three hold each other in fear) LANA: Hey bear! (The bear turns its back and its face gets hit with mud) LANA: Pick on someone your size! LENI: Luan, Lana! (The bear chases Luan and Lana's location and Lana tie sting to a stick) LUAN: Lana, what you doing?! LANA: Wait for it. (As the bear get closer, Luan is shocked) LINCOLN: Lana, get out of there! LANA: Wait for it! LENI: Hurry up! LANA: NOW! (Lana and Luan jump in a bush and pull the stick, causing the bear to trip and fall off a cliff) LINCOLN: Lana, that was just amazing! (Lincoln and Lucy hugs Lana) LENI: The way you tricked that bear was awesome! (Leni hugs Luan, then they group hug each other) LUAN: You guys would've done the same. LANA: I'm sorry I made you guys waste your weekend because of me. LINCOLN: Its okay, Lana, I actually had fun with you. C'mon, lets get back to camping. (It shows a montage of them doing camp activites, including hiking, swimming, fishing, sitting at the fire eating s'mores and hot dogs) THE NEXT DAY (It shows the five of them are walking home) LINCOLN: Best. Camping Trip. Ever! LUCY: It is bro, it is. LENI: I glad Lola didn't came, she hates camping. She always hates it when mud gets on her dresses and poop in the woods. (Lana threw mud at Lincoln face, angering him) LINCOLN: LANA! LANA: C'mon, you don't like mud? You starting to act like Lola. LINCOLN: (chuckles) Okay, you gotten me there. LUAN: Yeah, enough Lana'ing around. (The five laughed at Luan's joke and glitter surround them, making them cough) LANA: Glitter? Could it be? (The five look at something completely horrific) LANA: Oh my... (The five stop in their tracks and jaws drop in shock once more, to see the house entirely painted pink) LINCOLN, LUAN, LUCY, LENI, LANA: LOLA!!! (Inside, glitter and streamers are everywhere and Lola princess car made tracks on the walls, Lola walk to her siblings, who are enraged) LOLA: Hey guys, how's the camping trip? LUAN: Can you explain for this?! LOLA: No worries, I clean the house. Mom and Dad won't know about it. (Unfortunately, their parents are behind her, crossed arms and infuriated) RITA: But they did. - Rita said sternly - You is in a lot of trouble, young lady. LYNN SR: You're grounded for the whole week! Plus, you'll be spending your whole week with Lori! LORI: (flabbergasted) WHAT? (livid) You little... (Lori then attacks Lola; Lincoln facepalms in anger) LINCOLN: (to himself) Here we go again. (to his sisters) Let's leave before they made us clean the house. LUAN: OK. (Lincoln grabs Lily and the six of them sneak out of the house and on the sidewalk) LINCOLN: What you do to those snakes and frogs? (Lana realizes she forgot about the snakes and frogs) LANA: Oh snap! I completely forgot about them! (Inside, Lola is scrubbing the walls and snakes then infestates the house once more, engulfing their house with frogs inside) LINCOLN: (in his swimsuit) To the community pool? LENI. LUAN, LANA, LUCY: (in their swimsuits) Yes. LILY: (in her swimsuit) Poo Poo. RITA AND LYNN SR: LANA LOUD! (The six siblings frantically run from the house and to the community pool) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions